clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frimmolino
]] Come on, come! Just say "Grub" Okay, on Club Penguin Aunt Artic has a challenge! Get as many people as you can to say Grub! I only tried for about 2 minutes and got 39 Grubs! How about you? Can you beat my record? -Frimmolino (Sorry I still don't have a signature) You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for watching Hi, The things you told was about Christopher Columbus. While, the pics of my play, Leo Columbus had a re-written script. Leo Columbus but did also arrive in America, and he thought it as India, like Columbus did. And when he arrived, it was winter. Also in the play Leo Columbus, Amerigo Vespucci traveled with Columbus. Thanks for watching the play! ''' Idea Mixer2301''' Admin and Chat Moderator 13:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Frimmolino, Thanks for your suggestions on Quizes CheatProof! Just wanna say that the reason why I didn't change the cheat in the first quiz is simply becuase I am too lazy to change it. However, in my future quizzes, I will just do like quiz 2 and use chinese characters to do sub pages, so that no on can cheat! Thanks for your suggestions anyway. -- Dps04talk 08:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Frim, I made you a template: Use it! It is just for you! Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 13:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You win! Every contest has a prize, right? Well your prize is becoming a mod on my site! To get started, go to my userpage and click "My website" at the top. On the right hand side, where it says Sign In or Register, click Register. Just wait and I will make you a mod shortly. A mod can post blog entries and approve comments, while a member can only comment. * THE ORANGE PUFFY BALL Plan a meeting with him, visit him, and blog about it! 05:02, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Site updated Check the site as soon as possible and you are a mod! * THE ORANGE PUFFY BALL Plan a meeting with him, visit him, and blog about it! 04:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 http://therockworld.wikia.com/wiki/Beta_Tester_Hat Rock World Hey go on rock world chat :) Rock World hey go on rock world chat we need to talk. Chat Why did you leave chat?, Commander Bsyew 07:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Frimmolino, im sorry You didn't Get to tell me the rest of the story. In a different wiki You can tell me the story or on chat You can tell me. just not now. Howbout the same time we were talking? Okay? Thank you, Commander Bsyew 08:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) By the way you are a video game designer and a computer programmer? i am thinking of making a game. Go on chat LATER to talk about it, Commander Bsyew 08:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Come back on chat ;(, Commander Bsyew 08:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) PC3 Hey Frimmolino, I found the Town SWF! http://thecrazygamer.weebly.com/1/post/2010/04/penguin-chat-3-town-swf.html We have to make A SWF database and a website. We have to find more SWFs. Or we can use some CP stuff like we can use the town In CP? And The coffee Shop and Boiler. I was thinking we can use the Map. We COULD Just turn it to a Old Club Penguin Huh? It will be so easy! I was thinking Not to have A PC3 Remix but a Mix of Old CP and CP. We can do that since we can find the SWF's Easier! PC3 SWF's Are difficult I have to change my blog. But first i need your approval Can we? We Can have it JUST for this wiki. We can bring party's like the Beta party! What should we do? Do you agree?, Commander Bsyew 02:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Pookie wiki Hey User, I created a new wiki about Pookies on cp and also a rule for it: "Only Good Editor's That aren't admins on this wiki can be Admins on the pookie wiki." The wiki is rather like the ClubPenguinPookieDestroyers wiki, though more about pookies, rather than Destroying them. (Though we do that to!) I think you fit this description well, so if you join fast, I might Just make you an admin! Here's the link: Pookie wiki http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Pookie_Wiki Hope you join! C H U N K Y Promoted and demoted= Our website and our gang have kind of cheated. We will demote all staff on my website, but we will make a new one soon. If you want to NOT be demoted, please inform me and I will tell you the new site link when possible, and you will be a moderator there. Staff Rights on my new site Who can post comments: Anyone, even those with no Webs ID Who can post entries: Moderators + Who can manage categories: Moderators + Who can make site-wide changes: Me only Who can delete posts: Me only Deleting comments is impossible. PS: I love ninjago too! How do you want to get the green ninja? From the epic dragon set or in his spinner set coming in September? I'm getting the spinner set - since it's less money. Email Frimmolino read my emails i have sent u! :O sup! hey frimm! wanna go on chat? :D Green Ninja? You say you're the green ninja right? PS Remember me? --I 8 8 PIZZAS IN A ROW (click) here to see who this mystery person is. 06:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) are you still alive hey buddy, i know it's been like 7 years. do you still use wik- i mean fandom -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 04:49, August 5, 2019 (UTC)